


Mock Battle

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood is Horrortale!Papyrus, Death is Reaper!Sans, Error is Tumblr user Lover of Piggies's, Harrish6's multi-verse, Killer is Dusttale!Sans, Murder is Horrortale!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: For arcanusanima.tumblr.comSome Ink and Error interaction? Something different than their constant fighting or maybe a different look at it. Maybe they’re both just doing their jobs and behind the scenes they get along fairly well. Any additional AUs for added characters would be fine.~arcanusanima





	Mock Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcanusAnima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanusAnima/gifts), [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> Based of of Harrish6's story 'Healing What Has Been Broken'.
> 
> Ink: normal  
> Null and Void: normal  
> Paint: Capital At The Beginning Of Every Word.  
> Error: AlTeRnAtInG(alternating)  
> Murder: FIrst TWo LEtters ARe CApitals.  
> Killer: OnlY thE lasT letteR is CapitalizeD.
> 
> Read on Tumblr: https://timedectectiveontheserenity.tumblr.com/post/173871017705/mock-battle

    “It's over Error! You've lost this battle!” Ink called to Error, as he tried to summon more strings.   
  
    “NeVeR! tHe GoD oF dEsTrUcTiOn NeVeR gIvEs Up!” Error shouted back,  dodging a sweep of Ink’s giant paintbrush.

  
    “Go daddy, Go!” Null and Void called out, the little skeletons cheering with all their magic.

  
    TK silently watched them from a distance, pouting because Null wanted to watch his daddy's fight instead of playing with him.

  
    “You Got This Ink!” Paint cheered, the brightly colored skeleton rooting for his brother.  
  
    The rest of the group hung back, not wanting to cause a distraction. Though Death strayed a little closer every once in a while, and Blood was sharing a bowl of popcorn with Murder and Killer.  
  
    “HaHa!” Error exclaimed as he managed to drive Ink back a few steps. “NoT sO sUrE aBoUt YoUr ViCtORy NoW, aRe Yo…” Error was cut off as the brush managed to land a solid hit, causing him to fly backwards.  
  
    “Oh my god! Are you ok Error?!” Ink exclaimed as he raced to Errors side and started looking him over for injuries.  
  
    “I’m FiNe InK.” Error stated laughing. “NiCe HiT.”  
  
    “Thanks.” Ink stated nervously, as he finished scanning Error for any obvious signs of injury, only relaxing when he noticed none.  
  
    Holding his hand out to help Error up, Ink found himself looking up at Error who was holding a bone dagger to his throat, as he straddled Inks chest.  
  
    “NeVeR lEt YoUr GuArD dOwN.” Error stated, before climbing off him. “I bElIeVe ThIs MeAnS tHat I’vE wOn.  
  
    Murder burst out laughing, “GOod ONe ERror.”Ink slowly sat up, face blushing random colors in embarrassment.  
  
    Gripping his humerus, Error quickly pulls him up, before giving him a slap on the back.  
  
    “I’lL aDmIt, YoU aLmOsT gOt Me ThErE.” Error smuggly said. “JuSt NeEd To WoRk On YoUr  EmPaThY wHiLe In BaTtLe. GoOd BaTtLe?”  
  
    Ink stored that information away before replying, “Good Battle.”  
  
    “Daddy, Daddy!” Null and Void shouted as they ran to him, “You won, You won!”  
  
    “NicE tricK yoU pulleD therE.” Killer said, coming over to congratulate him. “I’lL neeD tO remembeR thaT.”  
  
    Ink and the others shared a uneasy glance at that, though Blood and Murder both seemed to think highly of the idea, as they shared their own mysterious smirks.  
  
    Seeing as Error had already picked up his boys, Reaper held himself back from tackling him with a hug. He settled for congratulating Error instead, parking himself by his side whilst being careful not to touch the boys.  
  
    Error looked around at the friends he had made, and the boys in his arms.  
  
    Murder, Killer, and Blood were off to the side plotting something, while Ink and the rest of the group prepared a picnic, Ink still blushing under all the teasing.  
  
    Error gave a peaceful sigh as he took it in. He was happy, clothed, fed, had great friends, and a wonderful family. He had everything he needed right here, and nothing could pull him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short... I hope you liked it.


End file.
